FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to the structure of a diode whose external connections are provided through beam-leads; this structure being adopted for reducing the parasite capacities during operation in the ultra-high frequency range, whereas the robustness of the diode is improved. The invention relates essentially to ultra-high frequency diodes, for it is at very high frequencies that the following problems occur:
parasite capacity between metal beams,
parasite inductances with the external connections.
The structure of the invention is suitable for all types of diodes: pn junction, PIN or Schottky diodes, but it is especially PIN and Schottky diodes which are concerned.